Une chance sur deux
by Damoiselle Gaea
Summary: Cela fait deux ans que Luna l'a perdue, mais aujourd'hui elle s'est décidée, elle va tout lui avouer et faire bien plus.   Attention relation homosexuelle entre deux femmes.


**Rating : K** - cependant c'est un yuri donc une relation homosexuelle entre deux femmes, donc homophobes s'abstenir, merci.  
><strong>Genre : <strong>Romance, drame**  
>Disclamer : <strong>Tout appartient à la blonde anglaise richissime, Luna est un peu OCC, mais je voulais faire une Luna plus mature et plus sombre aussi.  
><strong>Note :<strong> Alors en fait, il y a une personne que j'aime et c'est la plus parfaite qui soit et c'est ma petite amie. Et donc voilà, j'ai écris cet O.S. car pour moi je t'aime est insuffisant et je voulais essayer de montrer ce que je ressent vraiment pour elle à travers les sentiments de Luna. Donc voilà. J'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

><p><span>Une chance sur deux<span>

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était ici, deux ans jours pour jour. Cependant tout le monde l'avait oublié. Luna jetât un regard attristait autours d'elle, mais non, il n'y avait personne. Il avait tous mieux à faire que de venir la voir. Cela ne revenait qu'une seule fois par an, mais non, ils ne venaient jamais. Ils préféraient faire leur petite vie loin d'elle, mais elle, elle ne pourra jamais faire sa vie loin d'elle. Car elle, elle l'a toujours vraiment aimé.

Luna se baissa et déposa une gerbe de fleur sur la tombe, retirant aux passages celles qui avaient fanés. Elle n'aurait pas voulu d'une tombe triste avec des fleurs qui se meurt. Cela ne lui correspondait pas. Elle, elle avait toujours respiré la vie. Même le jour où elle a découvert que son mari la trompait elle n'a pas pleuré, elle s'est contentée de sourire et de dire s'il était heureux ainsi, alors était heureuse, car elle voulait juste son bonheur. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, car quand on savait qu'elle le savait, on l'a laissé tomber. On disait qu'elle s'était mariée juste pour l'argent, on se disait dégoûter d'elle. Tout le monde l'a quitté, même son maris a finit par divorcé pour épouser sa maîtresse. Il l'a laissée toute seule, emportant ses enfants. Et pourtant elle a essayé de garder le sourire, mais sa joie de vivre était en train de diminuer. Luna le voyait dans ses lettres. Alors elle a décidé de rentrer en Angleterre, pour pouvoir la sauver. Elle était persuadée qu'il y aurait encore un espoir, mais non. Elle était arrivée trop tard, elle était déjà morte.

Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de le lui dire.

Mais aujourd'hui elle le ferait, cela faisait des mois depuis deux ans qu'elle venait sur cette tombe pour essayer de lui dire ce qu'elle avait toujours lui dire. Mais même si elle ne parlait qu'à une tombe elle n'y arrivait pas. Car elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle l'entendrait dans l'au-delà. Et que. Cette fois-ci elle le dirait. Elle n'allait pas être lâche. La blonde s'agenouilla sur le sol froid et dur du cimetière et se mit à arranger nerveusement les fleurs.

« - Tu sais, je t'ai toujours admiré à Poudlard. Tu étais toujours magnifique avec tes cheveux flamboyant qui volaient dans tous les sens quand tu volais sur ton balais ou bien quand tu courrais dans les couloirs du château. Cela n'était pas parfait, ce n'était pas théâtrale, cela allait dans tous les sens, mais c'était tout simplement magique, cela te donnait un petit air mystique. Et moi je te regardais de loin, n'osant pas vraiment t'approcher. Je savais que l'on ne m'aimait pas vraiment, alors je ne voulais pas te gêner. Mais toi tu étais différente… Je me souviens de notre rencontre. C'était en deuxième année, des élèves m'avaient piqués mes chaussures et toi tu leurs avais courus après, les menaçant de ta baguette alors qu'ils étaient bien plus âgés que toi ! Et comme tu n'avais pas pu récupérer mes chaussures, tu m'avais donné les tiennes pour pas que je marche pieds nus dans les couloirs et je me souviens tu m'as obligée à les porter. Et finalement c'est toi qui t'es retrouvé pieds nus… »

Quelques larmes se mirent à perler aux coins des yeux bleus de Luna. Elle attrapa dans sa poche un mouchoir blanc sur lequel, si on faisait bien attention, était brodé les initiales G.W.

« - Désolée, je me met à pleurer. Mais ôh ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas de tristesse, mais de joie. Car ce jour là j'étais tellement heureuse et rien que d'y penser j'ai l'impression de revivre ce moment. Ce jour tu m'avais offert ton amitié. A partir de ce jour là j'ai pu te découvrir tel que tu étais vraiment. Tu étais une fille magnifique aussi bien intérieurement, qu'extérieurement. Tu avais bien quelques défauts qui m'agaçaient comme ta façon de t'énerver aussi facilement. Mais si sur les autres cela m'insupporte, avec toi je m'en fichais. Je me disais, et bien cela fait partit d'elle. Et surtout, je voyais que tu étais comme moi. Tu étais celle que j'avais toujours cherchée. Tu n'étais pas quelqu'un qui cherchait à être amie avec tout le monde, quelqu'un qui au fond n'aimait pas quand il y avait trop de monde. Tu es quelqu'un qui est resté dans l'enfance et qui n'essai pas de te cacher. Tu es quelqu'un qui me faisait rire et sourire. Et dans les moments où j'allais le plus mal, je t'avais toi. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler, ta seule présence suffisait à me réconforter. »

Les quelques larmes de tous à l'heure avait été remplacé au fur et à mesure du monologue de Luna par un flot de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'essayait pas de les essuyer, car d'autres reviendraient de suite.

« - Je me remet à pleurer. Mais… » Elle renifla « Ce n'est pas de joie, mais de tristesse cette fois-ci. Car je sais que jamais plu je rencontrerai une personne comme toi. Tu es unique. C'est venu tout seul. Ca m'est tombé dessus je ne sais pas vraiment quand, ni comment. Mais ça m'est tombé dessus. Je n'ai jamais su prendre le temps, saisir l'occasion ou je ne sais quoi pour te le dire. Mais surtout je n'ai jamais trouvé les mots et je ne les trouverai probablement jamais. Cependant tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrais jamais quelqu'un d'autres que toi. J'aurais dû te haïr, car je souffrais quand tu étais loin de moi, j'ai un vide dans le cœur quand je ne peux pas t'avoir prés de moi. J'ai soudainement envie de pleurer quand je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras et te garder prisonnières éternellement. Proust dit que l'amour est une maladie. Je suis bien d'accord avec lui, mais c'est une maladie délicieuse. Car cela nous fait souffrir, mais quand tu étais, juste te parler me suffisait à me rendre heureuse. Tous mes soucis s'échappaient, je ne pensais plus rien, plus à la guerre, plus aux moqueries, plus à la mort de ma mère. J'aurais été capable de n'importe quoi pour que tu me regardes comme tu regardais ton mari. Des yeux doux et débordant d'amour, j'avais envie de le tuer quand tu le regardais ainsi, car je voulais être la seule et unique personne que tu regardes ainsi. Et puis quand tu es morte, j'ai voulu mourir avec toi, pour être unis à toi pour l'éternité. »

Les fleurs se mirent à faner en quelques secondes sous le regard de Luna. A travers ses larmes, elle réussit à lâcher un sourire. Elle était là, elle était en train de l'entendre. Elle se mit à caresser les fleurs comme si elle caressait le corps d'une amante perdue.

« - Je ne l'ai pas fait, car si tu n'aurais pas voulu. Car je savais que de me voir heureuse, te rendais heureuse. Alors je me bats chaque jour pour être heureuse malgré ta perte, car je sais que si tu me regardes de l'au-delà tu seras heureuse. Je ne sais pas comment font les autres pour exprimer leurs sentiments, mais moi je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les phrases qui conviennent à part dire des imbécilités affligeantes. »

Les fleurs reprenaient leurs couleurs, elles étaient plus vives et plus belles aussi. Luna avait même l'impression qu'un scintillement apparaissait. Elle se leva et épousseta avec des gestes maladroits sa jupe jaune canarie. Elle se sentie désolée en voyant cela. Elle l'allait la trahir, mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

« - Je crois que je vais devoir me contenter de ces trois mots insignifiants pour te dire ce que je ressent. Je t'aime. Et je crois que je pourrais n'aimer personne d'autre que toi Ginny. »

Après pour un dernier regard à la tombe Luna quitta le cimetière. Oui, pendant deux ans elle avait essayé de se battre pour être heureuse, car c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Ginny. Mais pendant deux ans, elle n'était plus rien, elle ne vivait plus. Ses sourires sonnaient faux et elle avait mal à force de tirer ses lèvres. Elle revoyait toute la tristesse du monde et se demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de beau. Elle a bien eut quelques moments de joies, mais quand on la partage avec personne il n'y a pas de raison d'être heureux. Et puis ils étaient tous là à souiller sa mémoire. A dire qu'elle était une opportuniste, qu'elle aurait dû avoir honte de son acte. Mais moi j'ai compris son acte. Car c'est leur faute à eux tous.

Il y a une chance sur deux qu'il n'y ait rien après la mort, que le vide. Luna avança sur la route. Sur les routes de campagnes il était courant que les semi-remorques roulent à toute vitesse. Après tout, elles sont si peu empruntées, surtout dans ce coin ! Le chauffeur n'eut pas le temps de freiner.

Mais il y avait aussi une chance sur deux qu'elle retrouve Ginny.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est mon premier yuri, j'espère que cela va vous plaire :) N'hésiter pas à donner votre avis pour dire les défauts et tout ^^<p> 


End file.
